Solar System
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Oa Oa is the name given to the giant yellow star at the centre of the solar system. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Planetary Bodies The solar system is comprised of several terrestrial and non-terrestrial worlds. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Yuon Yuon is a volcanic protoplanet, and the closest planet to the Sun. Only marginally bigger than Makaaru's largest moon, Orphenk, Yuon is the smallest planet in the solar system. It is also the only planet to orbit the Sun in the opposite direction, though it is not fully understood why. It is, however, believed to be the cause of the planet's extreme volcanic activity - Yuon is a swirling cauldron of magma and rock, gradually being torn apart by Oa's intense heat and gravity. Makaaru Makaaru is a large, tropical jungle world, and the second planet from the Sun. Resting just on the inner margins of Oa's habitable zone, Makaaru's atmosphere is extremely dense and humid, with a crushing gravitational pull. Although Makaaru is too hot to support liquid water, its surface is covered with numerous geysers and pools of stark red gases. When early Quen astronomers first gazed upon Makaaru, they interpreted these numerous red spots as the "bleeding sores" of a world "plagued and toxic". *Moons: Orphenk, Eraneyl and Tychon Numidia Numidia is a small, diverse terrestrial world, and the third planet from the Sun. As its orbit is tidally locked to the Sun, Numidia's terrain varies dramatically from one side of the planet to the other. The side always facing the Sun is a blistering desert, whilst the side in darkness is a frozen wasteland. These two climates meet in a belt of permanent twilight known as The Vale, which circles Numidia from pole to pole. Due to its smaller size, Numidia’s gravity is considerably weaker than its neighbours. *Moons: Eren Sigma Sigma is a medium-sized terrestrial world, and the fourth planet from the Sun. Whilst Sigma has no moons of its own, it is girdled by a series of vast planetary rings, easily its most iconic feature. Believed to be the remains of an ancient moon, the Silver Rings of Sigma encircle the planet diagonally, with a diameter twice as large as the planet itself. Belgamene Belgamene is a barren, yellowish rock world, and the fifth planet from the Sun. Though orbiting on a different axis, Belgamene's distance from the Sun is so close to Sigma's that once every nine years, the planets come within only a few hundred thousand kilometres of each other. During this short flyby – an event referred to as 'The Blink' – their proximity is so close that from Sigma, Belgamene dwarfs the Sun in the sky. Uvanar Uvanar is a purple gas giant, and the sixth planet from the Sun. The largest planet in the solar system, Uvanar is almost twice the size of Makaaru, and its immense gravity well diverts countless asteroids and comets that pass through the solar system. *Moons: Ubis, Cyphemus, Gnosis, Brune, Valar, Sova and Yn. 'Arxes' Arxes is an oval-shaped ice dwarf, and the seventh planet from the Sun. Beyond Beyond the outer reaches of the solar system, countless stars and planets have been sighted, along with a number of curiosities not fully understood. 'Arclene Cauldron' Description.